particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic and Labour Party (Kirlawa)
The SDLP was founded in 4371 after Kirlawa’s Legislative and presidential elections which saw no change in politics in Kirlawa. Originating in Nuchtmark the party’s original platform was on the devolution of powers to the provinces to allow for greater autonomy, this remains an objective of the party however as the party grew across the country other issues around the environment, health, sports and taxation have been raised by party membership in other provinces in Kirlawa. Whilst the SDLP fights for greater autonomy for provinces party members and supporters recognise the need for national government to maintain certain national policy areas but to allow for greater input by provincial legislatures. In 4375 the SDLP won 9.59% of the overall vote in their first election. This led to the party proposing many legislative changes focused on devolution of powers, health and wellbeing, national defence and ecology issues. The party firmly seen that it had a strong base in Nuchtmark were people felt strongly about the devolution of powers for the provinces. The party leader and presidential candidate Sean Hume travelled across the province making landmark speeches in the major cities of Telon, Veritas, Chromide and Luthi. Thousands flocked to see the charismatic leader and to be a part of the celebrations. But the SDLP realised that it still needed to increase its visibility in the other provinces. Many notable figures within the party travelled across Kirlawa engaging with party members energising and motivating them to do more in their local areas. The party introduced new party structures to encourage a grassroots based Style of politics. They had a national executive that met in Telon in Nuchtmark with provincial executives set up to ensure that the party organised in each province, they divided each province into districts and created district branches encouraging party members to set up local action groups To feed into these District Branches. It was agreed that leaders would be elected for posts within the district executives and that each district executive would select a delegate to sit on the provincial eexecutive alongside elected representatives selected by the elected representative grouping. The national executive would be comprised of the leader and deputy leader, with each provincial executive able to delegate 2 members each. The party leader could nominute 2 party members of any standing to also sit on the national executive. along with there would be 5 members of the national executive that would be directly elected at the Party’s annual conference. The Party started to recognise that there were different issues for each of the provinces majority of which differed with that of their power base in Nuchtmark. whilst the party at a central level would make policy decisions on national issues they believed that each provincial executive after consultation and engagement with party membership of that area should make local policy decisions. This was met with great enthusiasm by the party faithful. At the 1st official annual general meeting of the party which took place in Kirla, Dirlana the new party structures were unanimously supported and ratified. Party members saw that there were great differences of opinion between the different provinces but under the principles of compromise and persuasion set out by their leader Sean Hume these issues could be discussed at great length and there could be outcomes accepted by all. The party continued to grow and successive years saw successful party conferences. In 4378 dangerous policies were voted through the National assembly throwing the country of Kirlawa into economic confusion and chaos. With a growing deficit the SDLP stold in the 4378 election on a platform of sensible tax reform whilst still pushing for devolved powers for provincial legislatures. party members galvanised for the the July 4378 election canvassing, postering, leafleting, doing all they could to spread the positive message and policy of the SDLP. Sean Hume and Marcus Gurkan two of the parties most well known figures travelled across Kirlawa attending party rallies and delivering speeches of hope and change. In the 4378 election the party saw great success in increasing its vote share to 12.72% nationally. This meant an increased number of seats in the National Assembly and proved that the new structures the party had in place were working. The SDLP saw their vote increase in Uwakah, Merkan and Dirlana. Unfortunately however in the province of Dirguzia the party only managed to attract 6000 votes. After such an electoral victory nationally the inability to attract voters in Dirguzia vexed Sean Hume, he found it hard to comprehend the successes across the country but the lack of success in Dirguzia. After the election with the approval of the national executive he commissioned a think tank group to ascertain what the party were getting wrong in Dirguzia, he hoped that providing sensible local policy would aid the party here. At the end of 4378 and Into early 4379 the SDLP and Ár nAontas became embroiled in a war of words over religious policies. This saw the walkout of Ár nAontas from the assembly. Following the now established principles of persuasion and compromise Sean Hume endeavoured to do all that he could to bring Ár nAontas back to the table to discuss the issue. The SDLP engaged with many of the different religious groupings in Kirlawa to see if he could get the support from the clergy and religious institutions for reforms in how taxation on religious institutions and religious education should be handled. Conversations were also had over advertising of religion. These discussions took several months but at the end of it a majority of Kirlawan Religious institutions agreed that there should be regulatory bodies set up to ensure Educational attainment in faith schools and accreditation, thus the setting up of a Commission for the Maintenance of Faith Schools was agreed upon with the Board of representatives having government and religious representatives. It was further agreed that there should be a separate Media regulator with Religious representatives included in this system to oversee how Relgious institutions advertised and promoted their interests.